


irresistible performance

by Birdschach



Series: Kinktober 2017 [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Kinktober 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: “These personal concerts really are a delight, Shigure,” Kiran says, one day after the singer is finished performing. The young man’s song has a sort of energy behind it, that lifts one’s spirits. The summoner finds herself growing almost addicted to the sound, asking Shigure to sing about as often as she can justify it. Fortunately, the singer is proud of his gifts, and is happy to share his talents as often as he is asked.





	irresistible performance

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2017, day 9, frottage! I'm probably going to do Kiran x for the entire performing arts banner, if I can keep working.

“These personal concerts really are a delight, Shigure,” Kiran says, one day after the singer is finished performing. The young man’s song has a sort of energy behind it, that lifts one’s spirits. The summoner finds herself growing almost addicted to the sound, asking Shigure to sing about as often as she can justify it. Fortunately, the singer is proud of his gifts, and is happy to share his talents as often as he is asked.

 

“I’m glad to hear that, Kiran! Singing for you is something I’ve come to look forward to,” Shigure says, smiling down at the one who summoned him. “It’s great, knowing that you enjoy hearing it as much as I enjoy performing. And there is something more rewarding about singing without my veil.”

 

“It would be a shame to cover up su-” Kiran starts, catching herself at the last second. Of course she would  _ think _ something along those lines, but openly saying it? That would be going more than a little bit too far. “I mean, I’m sure the veil… uh… muffles your voice? Covering up the natural beauty of your voice is a shame.”

 

“Kiran? Are you alright?” Shigure asks, his brow wrinkling with concern. Truth be told, Kiran is a couple steps away from “alright,” as these performances always have a profound effect on her. The charm that Shigure’s voice holds for her isn’t entirely innocent, and each performance only leaves her wanting him more. Naturally, it’s difficult to come out and say something like that, though Kiran did just have a close call.

 

“Hm? I’m fine! I don’t know what would make you think anything’s wrong. I suppose I’m… well, perhaps a bit tired?” Kiran suggests, though she sounds far from confident with her answer. “That wasn’t a lullaby you sang, was it?”

 

“No, it wasn’t. And if anything, you seem a bit  _ more _ excited than you were before,” Shigure says, looking even more concerned. “I care deeply for you, you know, and I want you to be completely open with me.”

 

“Completely open…?” Kiran muses, aloud. That would be ideal, of course, but… what should she do? Simply tell him how much she wants him? How it takes nothing more than being in the same room with him to make her heart race, her face flush? How his singing always stirs something up within her? It all sounds so ridiculous, especially with all this buildup. But as Shigure leans in, expecting an answer, Kiran’s experience as a tactician leads to a different idea.

 

She reaches up, wrapping her arms around him, and pulls him into the bed. It’s a rough landing, with him crashing on top of her, gasping in surprise at the sudden movement. By the time they settle, the two are a tangle of limbs upon the cushy mattress, with Kiran beneath Shigure, both suddenly aware of just how close they are. Still, the shock lasts more than a moment, leaving their bodies pressed together. And in that contact, Kiran feels  _ something _ . Something she hadn’t expected, but something she is certainly happy to discover.

 

“Shigure… are you…?” she asks, hesitantly. He draws back, eyes wide with horror. 

 

“Y-you felt that?” Shigure answers, blushing furiously. “I don’t know what to say… I must apologize, I got carried up in the moment, and I’ve not been… well, in bed with a woman before. Certainly not one as charming as you, and I… I’m not making this any better, am I?”

 

“You’re making it much better, Shigure,” Kiran says, gazing up at him in a way she hopes is unmistakable. “And it wasn’t bad to begin with, I… well, I want you, too. I have for quite some time, it’s really been eating away at me, I wasn’t sure what to do. But knowing you return my feelings makes it much easier.”

 

The tension in his face dissolves, and Shigure settles back down onto her. Kiran wraps her arms around his back once more, deciding not to let him up a second time. Something within him must break, then, because he seems unable to hold back. With a soft whimper, he bucks his hips, grinding himself against her. Even through their clothes, Kiran can feel the heat of his erection, how  _ badly _ he must need her, and it’s enough to make her moan with desire.

 

“I’m sorry, Kiran, I’m sure this isn’t doing much for you, but… I can’t seem to stop myself,” he says, continuing to thrust against her. Eventually, she coaxes him in a different direction, until he’s grinding against her entrance. Even with the fabric between them, the feeling is nice, especially with how long she’s waited for something like this. She knows her arousal is enough to make her wet, but Kiran can’t help but wonder if Shigure can feel that, even through the clothes between them.

 

“It’s okay, Shigure… you’re doing great, this actually feels really nice,” Kiran says, losing herself in his steady rhythm. It’s not difficult, especially as he is driven closer and closer to his breaking point. Of course, he must know how close he’s getting, but he does nothing to slow or stop himself. Eventually, he begins whimpering,  _ moaning;  _ nearly broken sounds that still carry with them the weight of his melodic voice. Each one is a thrill, a delight to Kiran, and drives her on further. 

 

“Kiran!” he cries, as he tumbles past his limit, her name on his lips as his climax crashes over him. His seed spills into his pants, and will surely be a mess to clean up later, but Kiran isn’t the least bit concerned with that. Instead, she moves her hand to the back of his head, pulling him in for a passionate kiss as she continue bucking her hips upward, against him. She can feel the damp heat of his come, and his kiss is almost lazy, tired, an obvious result of his climax, but Kiran does not let up. She can’t, not with how close she is, with how long she’s waited, each thrust gets her closer, closer, until  _ finally, _ she’s there.

 

She cries out, as well, far too gone to attempt his name. Her body trembles, and for a few blissful seconds she knows nothing but the heat between them as she finishes. Both are breathless for a moment, panting as they lie with each other, each trying to catch their breath.

 

“Kiran, that was… incredible.” Shigure says, eventually. “I’m… sorry that it was all so sudden, though. I couldn’t hold back once you pulled me in like that.”

 

“Don’t apologize for that, it was my fault. And… it was what I wanted as well, Shigure,” Kiran says, hugging him tightly. “I’m glad it was all sudden, honestly, I couldn’t take much more, but I didn’t know how to bring this up. I think it should be easier now, and there’re a lot of things I want to do with you.”

 

“I feel the same way, Kiran,” Shigure says, and Kiran can’t help but wonder just how soon he’ll be ready for more.


End file.
